Edge Issue 251
This magazine is dated March 2013 and priced at £5.00. Knowledge Rise of the robot - 4 pages (12-15) :As Ouya heads Android's rush for the living room, what do developers think of its chances? Microsoft versus Sony: round three - 2 pages (16-17) :The wait is over: hard data emerges concerning the next Xbox and PlayStation hardware. Crazy Taxi - 2 pages (18-19) :How an 8bit street art exhibit took over an East London road for a weekend. Valve turns - 2 pages (20-21) :Valve's open source Steam Box could help Linux become a key player in the next generation. Soundbytes; Arcade Watch - The Wizard of Oz - 1 page (24) My Favourite Game - Warwick Davies - 2 pages (26-27) :The star of Life's Too Short discusses Battlefield, The Bitmap Brothers and his favourite Star Wars game. This month on Edge - 1 page (28) Dispatches Dialogue (Letters) - 2 pages (31-32) Trigger Happy - Steven Poole - 1 page (34) :The implications of our zombie fixation, and why it might be playing straight into the hands of the NRA Level Head - Leigh Alexander - 1 page (36) :Perhaps it's time to have a real discussion about violence in videogames among ourselves. You're Playing It Wrong - Brian Howe - 1 page (38) :Cataloguing the special circle of Hell that's been reserved for the designers of irritating game enemies. Hype Round-Up - 2 pages (62-63) Features Gear Shift - 10 pages (64-73) :Unreal Engine 4 is building next-gen games now. We ask its creator Epic, what they should look like. An audience with Sean 'Day9' Plott - 4 pages (74-77) :StarCraft's star commentator on the future of eSports and being a better gamer. Harder Better Faster Stronger - 8 pages (78-85) :Meet the powergamers, a breed of hardcore MMOG fans who strive to master in-game feats first, and shape virtual lands in the process. Reviews Post Script Dead Space 3 - 1 page (91) : Interview: Yara Khoury, associate producer Strike Suit Zero - 1 page (95) : Interview: Dan Lodge, lead artist, Born Ready The Cave - 1 page (98) : Interview: Ron Gilbert, creator Create People: Seth Killian - 2 pages (114-115) :How fighting games' favourite son ended up at a prized Sony studio. Places: Nova Prospekt - 2 pages (116-117) :Why the ugly heart of Combine rule is the perfect place to strike back. Things: Exploding barrels - 2 pages (118-119) :Blowing a longstanding convention wide open. Studio Profile: Fireproof Studios - 4 pages (120-123) :From a pioneering a different kind of outsourcing to winning Apple's 2012 Game Of The Year. The Making of... Final Fantasy VI - 4 pages (124-127) :How a steampunk reboot snapped Square's totemic series out of cosy familiarity. The Art of... The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena - 4 pages (128-131) :Get under the shell of Starbreeze's unusual sequel. What Games Are - Tadhg Kelly - 1 page (132) :Why microconsoles may equal huge disruption In The Click Of It - Clint Hocking - 1 page (134) :A healthy approach The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - 1 page (136) :Lessons from a creative life Word Play - James Leach - 1 page (138) :The grind of gaming cliche Other Credits Online Editor :Neil Long Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Features Editor : Jason Killingsworth Games Editor : Nathan Brown Writer : Ben Maxwell Production Editor :Matt Clapham Art Editor :Andrew Hind Deputy Art Editor :Phil Haycraft iPad Assistant :Helen Wilson Editorial Contributors :Leigh Alexander, Matthew Castle, Richard Cobbett, Michael Gapper, Ben Griffin, Duncan Harris, Clint Hocking, Brian Howe, Andy Kelly, Tadhg Kelly, James Leach, Rich McCormick, Craig Owens, Simon Parkin, Steven Poole, Chris Schilling, Graham Smith, Randy Smith, Kevin Williams Art Contributors :Martin Davies, Hayley Diamond, Alvin Weetman External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Apple Mac Reviews